The long-term objective of the proposed project is to determine the temporal influence of alcohol use on the perpetration and victimization of psychological aggression among currently dating college students. Psychological aggression includes verbal and behavioral acts that are designed to intimidate, humiliate, threaten, and degrade one's partner. Further, psychological aggression results in increased mental health symptoms for victims and is a predictor of physical aggression perpetration. This project has the potential to provide important information that can be used to reduce dating violence and psychological aggression specifically. The proposed project aims to investigate the temporal relationship between alcohol use and the perpetration and victimization of psychological aggression in 125 male and 125 female college students in dating relationships. Unfortunately, there is a dearth of research on the temporal relationship between alcohol use and psychological aggression perpetration and victimization. In addition, the proposed project will examine whether state negative affect moderates and increases the strength of the relationship between acute alcohol use and psychological aggression. Participants will complete brief daily surveys for 90 consecutive days. The daily assessments will allow for more accurate reporting on the temporal relationship between alcohol use and dating violence.